


Faith in Her Fury

by erhwrites



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Dragons, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Gen, Injury, Injury Recovery, Scars, estinien mention, hints of eventual angst, ishgard, steps of faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erhwrites/pseuds/erhwrites
Summary: A conversation post Steps of Faith.





	Faith in Her Fury

She carefully lifted away the bandage and turned around.

“How bad is it? Be honest.”

Haurchefant’s brow furrowed. “I wouldn’t use ‘bad’ to describe it at all. Not only do you still have both of your eyes, you now have an impressive badge for your victory.”

“A badge for standing too close to an explosion, you mean.”

“On your face, any scar is bound to be from a battle you won! Besides, some people find scars attractive.”

She smiled slightly, blinking her right eye gingerly. The wound felt stiff. “I don’t think it’s quite the same for women.”

“I think you would be surprised,” he said.

She exhaled a laugh and turned back to the mirror. It really wasn’t that bad: nothing much more than an interrupted eyebrow and a tear stain down half her cheek. Far more noticeable were the dark bruises blooming on her cheekbone and forehead. The rest of her wounds were easily hidden by her clothes, though she felt them every time she breathed. She wasn’t particularly concerned with the opinions of men or others, but such a change to her face was nonetheless an assault on her vanity. “People like scars on women as well, do they?”

“People who like courageous women,” he replied. “Not to mention women who slay dragons! Which should mean at least half of the population of Ishgard should already be in love with you. I wouldn’t be surprised if the Azure Dragoon himself were to send you flowers.” He held a straight face for a brief few seconds before grinning, and they both laughed. Smiling so wide made her new badge of victory sting. She struggled to straighten her face again for relief, touching her brow cautiously. 

“Estinien does not seem the flower-giving type.”

“Kill a few more dragons, I’m sure he’ll come around.”

It felt good to laugh, despite the pain it caused her face. A brief silence fell between them.

“By now, I should know better than to worry about you,” Haurchefant finally said, quieter than before, “But I must admit my panic when I saw you return. I have never seen you in such a state.”

She turned back to face him. “I’m not so often on the front lines. Usually I have your shield between me and the enemy.”

“If I had my way, that would always be the case,” he sighed, and smiled. "Alas. I supposed I shall have to make all of my opportunities count."


End file.
